Elena
Viele von euch hatten sicher irgendwann in ihrer Kindheit einen imaginären Freund oder eine imaginäre Freundin, auch wenn die meisten sich sicher nicht mehr oder nur noch schwach daran erinnern. Meine imaginäre Freundin könnte ich hingegen nie vergessen. Vor allem weil sie nicht halb so imaginär war, wie ihr vielleicht denkt. Ihr Name war Elena und sie war das wunderbarste und schrecklichste was mir in meinem Leben je wiederfahren ist. Bis heute. Auch wenn es viele Jahre her ist und ich inzwischen längst erwachsen bin, weiß ich doch noch genau, wie Elena in mein Leben trat. Es dürfte ungefähr Ende des Jahrtausends gewesen sein. Alle hatten Angst wegen des Millenium Bugs, der Internethype an der Börse war auf seinem Höhepunkt und schon bald würde der 11. September die ganze Welt auf den Kopf stellen. Ich aber interessierte mich für all diese Dinge nicht wirklich. Ich war ja auch erst sieben Jahre alt. Meine Welt bestand aus Lego, Puppen, Actionfiguren, Versteckspielen, Abenteuern und aus meiner Spielekonsole. Zwar hatte ich damals durchaus einige Freunde, aber ich liebte es auch allein zu sein. Einfch in Ruhe in meinem Zimmer zu sein und irgendetwas zu malen, zu bauen oder mich in meiner Fantasiewelt auszutoben. Eines Tages – ich hatte gerade eine eindrucksvolle Ritterburg errichtet – hörte ich plötzlich ein Geräusch. Es klang wie ein Schluchzen und kam aus der Ecke meines Zimmers, in der meine Schlafcouch, mein Nachttisch und der Vorhang eine eigene kleine Schattenwelt bildeten. Neugierig – und auch ein wenig ängstlich – ging ich auf die Quelle des Geräusches zu. Vorsichtig tastete ich die Ecke mit meinen Augen ab und sah direkt unter dem Vorhang zwei blaue weißgeblümte Schuhe. In den Schuhen steckten eindeutig Füße. Kleine blaße Füße. Als erwachsene Frau wäre ich vielleicht in Panik geraten, aber bei dem Kind von damals überwog die Neugier die Angst bei weitem. Mutig zog ich den Vorhang zur Seite und sah ein dünnes Mädchen ungefähr in meinem Alter dort sitzen. Es hatte lange schwarze lockige Haare, einen ebenfalls blau und weiß geblümten Rock und war sehr sehr dünn. Unter ihren Augen lagen tiefe dunkle Schatten, was ich schon damals etwas unheimlich fand. Aber sie lächelte so warmherzig, dass mich das kaum störte. Vor allem tat sie mir leid, so dünn wie sie war. Gab ihre Mama ihr nicht genug zu essen? Sofort holte ich die Schokodrops aus meiner Hosentasche, die ich dort gebunkert hatte. „Nimm welche. Die sind lecker“ sagte ich zu ihr. Und gleich darauf „Wie heißt du?“. Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter und aus ihren dunkelbraunen Augen sprach Dankbarkeit. Sie nahm einige Drops von meiner ausgestreckten Hand. „Vielen Dank“ erwiederte sie. Ihre Stimme war sehr hell, hoch und zerbrechlich. Aber vor allem war sie sympathisch. Ich mochte das Mädchen. „Elena ist mein Name. Und deiner?“ sagte sie, während sie genüsslich auf den Drops herumkaute. Ihre Zähne waren strahlend weiß und ebenmäßig, was mich etwas neidisch machte, da ich zu der Zeit eine Zahnspange trug und mich damit ziemlich hässlich fand. Aber Mama bestand darauf, dass ich sie trug. „Karin“ erwiederte ich. Elena griff sich alle Drops, die ich auf der Hand hatte und verschlang sie mit gesundem Appetit. Anscheinend hatte sie eine Vorliebe dafür. Ich beobachtete sie eine zeitlang beim Essen, dann schüttete ich weitere Drops auf meine Hand. Ich hatte ohnehin genug davon. „Was machst du hier?“ fragte ich sie. „Wie kommst du in mein Zimmer?“ Meine Frage schien Elena zu amüsieren, denn sie kicherte. Es klang wie ein helles Glockenspiel. „Wie bist du denn hier reingekommen?“ fragte sie mich mit einem schelmischen Ausdruck in den Augen. „Doofe Frage!„ antwortete ich und zog eine Schnute. „Durch die Tür natürlich.“ „Siehst du“, gab Elena zurück. „Genau wie ich. Nur, dass ich auch durch geschlossene Türen gehen kann.“ Das beeindruckte mich. „Bist du ein Geist? So wie Casper?“ Elena schüttelte den Kopf. „Ein Geist bin ich nicht. Aber da wo ich herkomme, kann das jeder!“ „Oh!“ antwortete ich und kam mir furchtbar gewöhnlich und langweillig vor. Ich wollte auch durch Türen gehen können. Dabei war ich nicht mal gut in Mathe. „Und wo kommst du her?“, bohrte ich nach. Elena sah mich ernst und fast ein wenig traurig an. „Von weit jenseits der Sterne. Wo alles ist und doch nichts. Und wo nichts so ist wie es scheint.“ Ich verstand natürlich nur Bahnhof. Das war ein bisschen hochgestochen für eine Siebenjährige. Also ging ich einfach darüber hinweg. „Willst du vielleicht hinter diesem blöden Vorhang hervorkommen und mit mir spielen? Weißt du wie man mit Lego spielt?“. Elena nickte und lächelte freundlich „Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung was Lego ist, aber du kannst es mir ja gerne zeigen.“ Und so geschah es. Elena krabbelte hinter dem Vorhang hervor, schob ihre dünnen Beine an meinem Nachttisch vorbei und setzte sich neben mich und meine Legoburg. Ich griff mir ein paar Steine aus meiner Legokiste und zeigte ihr, wie man sie zusammensetzte. Sie sah mir aufmerksam dabei zu und bestand schon bald darauf, es selbst zu probieren. Elena lernte schnell. Schon nach kurzer Zeit brachte sie eigene Kreationen zustande. Allerdings baute sie keine Raumschiffe, Autos, Häuser oder Burgen. Sie baute vielmehr Dinge, wie ich sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Objekte mit seltsamen geschwungenen Formen, Wesen ohne Gesicht, aber mit vielen Armen und Mündern, Spiralen und andere geometrische Formen, bei deren Betrachtung mir sofort schwindelig wurde. Dabei hatte ich fast den Eindruck, dass sie den Steinen irgendetwas neues hinzufügte. Etwas fremdes und seltsames, dass ihr Formen ermöglichte, die man damit eigentlich gar nicht konstruieren konnte. Ich fand es verstörend. Aber auch ungeheuer spannend und vor allem freute es mich zu sehen, was für einen Spaß Elena dabei hatte, diese Dinge zu erschaffen. Irgendwann fragte sie mich, ob sie meine Ritterburg ein wenig anpassen dürfte. „Dann siehst du, wo ich herkomme.“ erklärte sie mir aufgeregt. Da ich unbedingt mehr über ihr Zuhause erfahren wollte, erlaubte ich es ihr natürlich. Die blöde Burg hatte ich eh schon ein dutzend Mal auf- und wieder abgebaut. Also begannen Elenas dünne Finger mit den Umbauarbeiten. Sie arbeitete unglaublich schnell und geschickt und manchmal hatte ich das Gefühl, dass ihren Fingern kleine schemenhafte Schatten folgten. Aus meiner gewöhnlichen Ritterburg wurde nach und nach etwas völlig anderes und dunkleres. Türme wurden spitzer, Wälle höher und schräger. Das Burgtor wurde unförmig und breit. Sie fügte weitere Kammern und Zinnen hinzu. Einige davon sahen von Innen irgendwie größer aus als von Außen. Es machte mir Kopfschmerzen sie zu betrachten. Als sie den letzten Stein gesetzt hatte, sagte sie „Das ist mein Zuhause. Gefällt es dir?“. Ihre dunklen Augen sahen mich erwartungsvoll an. Ihr ausgemergeltes blasses Gesicht war mir dabei ganz nah und ich konnte jede Pore ihrer bleichen Haut sehen. Ihr Atem roch intensiv nach meinen Schokodrops. Das Problem war: Eigentlich machte ihr Zuhause mir Angst und ich würde es schrecklich finden an einem solchen Ort zu wohnen. Zumal es mich zusätzlich beunruhigte, dass einige der Ritter, die ich zuvor in und um die Burg herum aufgestellt hatte, sich nun zu bewegen schienen. Zumindest etwas und immer genau dann, wenn ich nur aus den Augenwinkeln hinsah. Aber dass ihr Zuhause mir Angst machte, wollte ich Elena nicht sagen. Bestimmt wäre sie dann traurig. Und ich wollt nicht, dass Elena traurig wurde. Ich mochte sie doch und wollte unbedingt, dass sie meine Freundin wird. Eine so coole Freundin wie sie hat doch sonst keiner, dachte ich mir. „Es ist wirklich was ganz besonderes“ sagte ich deshalb diplomatisch und musste dabei nicht einmal lügen. Sicher hatte niemand meiner Klassenkameraden ein solches Haus. Elenas Augen funkelten dankbar. Es sah ein wenig aus als würden leuchtend grüne Flammen in ihren Augen tanzen. „Wohnt dein Vater auch da?“ fragte ich sie. Sofort verdüsterte sich ihre Miene. „Nein. Mein Vater wohnt woanders.“ „Wo denn?“ hakte ich nach. „Weit weit weg!“ Ihr Tonfall war plötzlich viel tiefer und leicht feindselig. Ausserdem hatte ich fast das Gefühl, dass eine zweite Stimme gleichzeitig mit ihrer zu mir sprach. Jedenfalls machte die Antwort überdeutlich, dass sie nicht mehr darüber erzählen wollte, also beließ ich es dabei. Um die unangenehme Stille zwischen uns zu überbrücken, gab ich ihr noch ein paar von meinen Schokodrops. Das wirkte! Sofort hellte sich ihre Miene auf und sie kaute zufrieden und erneut lächelnd. Wenn sie so weitermachte, würde sie schon bald nicht mehr so schrecklich dünn sein, dachte ich. Und ich hätte keine Drops mehr. Gerade als ich ihr eine weitere Handvoll anbieten wollte, klopfte es an der Tür. Ganz bestimmt war es meine Mutter. Ich überlegte noch, wie ich ihr Elenas Anwesenheit hier erklären könnte, als sich auch schon die Tür öffnete. „Na Schatz. Was machst du denn schönes?“ fragte meine Mutter während sie in mein Zimmer trat, wobei sie eine dampfende Tasse in der Hand hielt. „Ich habe dir einen Kakao gemacht.“ erklärte sie dazu. „Ich spiele mit ...“ Eigentlich wollte ich „Elena“ sagen, aber da fiel mir auf, dass meine Mutter kein bisschen überrascht gewirkt hatte. Wenn plötzlich ein fremdes Mädchen in meinem Zimmer wäre, hätte sie das aber eigentlich überraschen müssen. Verstohlen blickte ich mich um und konnte tatsächlich Elena nirgendwo entdecken. „... mit Lego“ antwortete ich deshalb und lächelte meine Mutter an. Sie aber runzelte die Stirn, stellte den Kakao auf meinem Schreibtisch ab und beugte sich zu mir hinunter. „Das sehe ich, Kleines. Aber was baust du da? Das sieht merkwürdig aus!“. Sie betrachtete die fremdartigen Skulpturen und die bedrohlich aussehende Burg, die Elena gebaut hatte und die noch immer eine düstere Ausstrahlung besaßen, die fast körperlich zu greifen war. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nichts besonderes, Mama. Nur irgendeinen Kram“. Ihr Stirnruzeln verschwand nicht. Genauso wenig wie ihre Besorgnis. „Ich hatte einen Albtraum“, fügte ich erklärend hinzu. „Da hab ich was gesehen und habe es einfach nachgebaut“. Endlich schien sie halbwegs überzeugt zu sein. „Aus dem Gedächtnis? Du bist ja eine richtige kleine Künstlerin!“ Ihr Gesicht drückte Stolz aus, was mir schmeichelte, auch wenn ich ja mit den Bauten ja nichts zu tun hatte. Dann wurden ihre Züge wieder ernst. „Aber du solltest nicht mehr so viele Zeichentrickfilme gucken. Davon hast du sicher die Albträume. Ok, Schatz?“ Ich nickte pflichtbewusst, auch wenn ich genau wusste, dass Zeichentrickfilme damit nichts zu tun hatten. „Ja, Mami. Ich verspreche es“. Nun lächelte meine Mutter wieder. „Dann ist ja gut.“ Sie warf einen letzten Blick auf die düsteren Gebilde und ging dann in Richtung Tür. Bevor sie rausging drehte sie sich noch einmal um. „Trink deinen Kakao, Kleines. Solange er noch heiß ist“. Kaum war meine Mutter verschwunden, sah ich aus dem Augenwinkel eine lockige schwarze Haarsträhne. Elena war wieder aufgetaucht. Direkt neben mir. Kurz erschreckte ich mich, versuchte aber mir das nicht anmerken zu lassen. Ich wandte mich zu ihr um. Ihre dunklen von Schatten umringten Augen fixierten meine. Ihre dünnen Lippen bildeten einen ernsten Strich. Sie roch noch immer nach den Drops, die sie so gerne verschlang. Und irgendwie auch ein wenig staubig. „Warum bist du verschwunden?“ fragte ich sie. Sie sah mich an als wäre das die dümmste Frage der Welt. „Natürlich wegen deiner Mutter. Sie hätte mich doch gesehen?“. Damit hatte sie irgendwie auch recht. „Aber meine Mutter ist doch nett. Sie hätte bestimmt nichts dagegen gehabt, dass wir zusammen spielen. Ich kann dich ihr doch einfach vorstellen. Vielleicht macht sie dir dann auch einen Kakao. Der ist sogar noch leckerer als die Drops!“. Wie aus dem Nichts wurde Elenas Gesicht wutverzerrt. Ihre Augen traten förmlich aus den Höhlen hervor und einen Moment lang war mir als würde ihr Gesicht schmaler und länger werden und ihre weißen makellosen Zähne spitz und gefährlich aufblitzen. „Nein!“ schrie sie wieder mit dieser seltsamen doppelten Stimme. Ihr Schrei war so laut, dass es mich wunderte, dass Mutter nicht sofort zu uns nach oben stürmte. Gleichzeitig begann das Licht an der Decke zu flackern und einige der seltsamen Legogebilde explodierten förmlich. Die kleinen Steine flogen in alle Richtungen davon. Zwei davon streiften meine Wange und verursachten dort schmerzhafte Kratzer und einer flog nur ganz knapp an meinem Auge vorbei. Außerdem begannen sich die Ritter und meine anderen Legofiguren nun ganz offensichtlich von selbst zu bewegen und kamen mit ihren kleinen Plastikschwertern, Säbeln, Speeren und Pistolen auf mich zumarschiert. Ihre gemalten Gesicht waren allesamt zu dämonischen Zornesfratzen verzerrt. Ängstlich wich ich vor den Plastikfiguren und meiner unheimlichen Freundin mehrere Schritte zurück und war schon kurz davor Mama zur Hilfe zu holen. Dann aber beruhigte sich Elena wieder. Ihr Mund wurde wieder normal und ihre dunklen Augen drückten aufrichtiges Bedauern aus. „Tut mir leid“ sagte sie zu mir. „Das wollte ich nicht. Das passiert manchmal“. Doch als sie das Blut sah, dass aus den Wunden tropfte, die die Legosteine gerissen hatten, zeigte sich wieder kurz ein gieriger Zug um ihre Mundwinkel. „Ich mach das wieder heil“ kündigte sie an und kam mit ihren blassen Lippen näher und näher. Zuerst wollte ich zurückzucken, aber ich wollte auch nicht als Feigling dastehen. Also hielt ich still als ihr Mund mich berührte und eine raue lange Zunge über meine Wunden leckte. Ich spürte ein eiskaltes Kribbeln, als sie mich berührte und begann mich seltsamerweise sofort ein wenig schwach und krank zu fühlen. Als sie sich aber wieder von meinem Gesicht löste, war meine Wunde tatsächlich fort, wie ich nach einem schnellen Griff zu meiner Wange feststellte. Gleichzeitig blieb aber auch diese seltsame Schwäche. Ein wenig wie das Gefühl, direkt nachdem man sich übergeben hat. Verblüfft, aber auch ein wenig ängstlich, sah ich zu Elena. Sie aber sah jetzt wieder ganz so aus wie das schüchterne dünne Mädchen, dass ich hinter dem Vorhang entdeckte hatte. Ihr Lächeln war offen und freundlich. „Nun ist alles wieder gut“, sagte sie. „Hast du noch welche von den Schokodrops?“ So gingen die Wochen dahin. Elena und ich freundeten uns mehr und mehr an und immer wenn meine Mutter hereinkam, verzog sie sich wieder hinter den Vorhang oder in diese andere Dimension. Jedenfalls irgendwohin, wo meine Mutter sie nicht sehen konnte. Allerdings schien Mama zumindest teilweise unseren Gesprächen zu lauschen. Sie sprach mich von Zeit zu Zeit auf meine „kleine Freundin“ an und einmal hörte ich auch, wie sie meinem Vater gegenüber von meiner „imaginären Freundin Elena“ sprach. Ein wenig schmerzte es schon, dass sie Elena für eine Fantasiegestalt hielten. Aber so sehr störte es mich auch nicht. Wir beide hatten viel Spaß miteinander, auch wenn es einige Zeit dauerte, bis sie mich das Nächste mal wirklich zum Staunen brachte. Wir saßen an meinem Nintendo 64 – ich wollte Elena unbedingt einmal ein Videospiel zeigen, da sie noch nie davon gehört hatte. Also steckte ich das Modul für Mario 64 ein und schaltete das Gerät an. Elenas Augen wurden groß als sie meiner Spielfigur beim Rennen, Springen und Münzen sammeln zuschaute und ich war ein wenig stolz, dass auch ich sie einmal zum Staunen bringen konnte. Dann aber geschah etwas seltsames. Zuerst dachte ich noch, dass ich einfach zu lange auf den Bildschirm gestarrt hatte und meine Sinne mir deswegen einen Streich spielten, doch je mehr sich der dickliche Körper des roten Klempners aus dem Bildschirm hervorhob, desto klarer wurde mir, dass das wirklich passierte. Zuerst schob sich ein kurzes pixeliges Bein aus dem Fernseher heraus, doch schon bald folgte die Spitze der roten Mütze, der Overall und der ganze Rest der Videospielfigur, die jetzt leibhaftig vor mir stand und weitaus größer war, als seine Bildschirmversion, welche nun auch nicht mehr im Fernseher zu sehen war. Der herausgetretene Mario reichte fast bis zu meiner Zimmerdecke und war damit fast doppelt so groß wie ich und Elena. Zudem sah er nicht so lustig und freundlich aus wie im Spiel. Nein. Ganz im Gegenteil. Seine dicken Augenbrauen waren zu einem ernsten und gehässigen Ausdruck verzerrrt. Seine dunklen Augen loderten vor Hass und sein Mund war voller spitzer Zähne. „It's me Mario“ rief er mit einer schaurig verzerrten Grabesstimme, die ein wenig klang wie ein Walkman, dem langsam der Saft ausging. Ich war starr vor Schreck als die riesige Spielfigur auf mich zuging und mir dabei einen Mund voller scharfer Zähne zeigte, in denen Überreste von Pilzmenschen hingen. Ich sah Stücke von Fliegenpilzkappen, aber auch Augäpfel und kleine Arme. Und ich war mir sicher, dass es nun mit mir vorbei wäre und er mich als nächstes verschlingen würde. Dann aber war der dämonische Mario plötzlich wieder verschwunden. Elena sah mich bedrückt an. „Ich wollte nicht, dass er so ist. Es tut mir leid“ brachte sie zitternd heraus. Zwar war ich noch immer voller Todesangst, aber ich konnte ihr auch nicht lange böse sein. „Wie hast du das gemacht?“ fragte ich sie. Elena zuckte mit den Schultern. Ihre dunklen Augen schweiften abwesend durch mein Zimmer. Die Augenringe wirkten noch tiefer als gewöhnlich. „Ich wollte einfach, dass er raus zum Spielen kommt.“ sagte sie schließlich. Erst wollte ich weiter nachaken, aber irgendwie wusste ich, dass ich keine genauere Antwort bekommen würde. „Warum ist er so böse gewesen?“ fragte ich stattdessen. Elena überlegte einen Moment. „Er war gefangen. In dem Spiel. Und wer gefangen ist, der wird irgendwann böse.“ Nach diesem Erlebnis lies ich vorerst die Finger von Videospielen. Aber auch sonst wussten wir uns zu beschäftigen. Wir lasen uns vor, dachten uns Geschichten aus, spielten „Ich sehe was, dass du nicht siehst“ (Was weniger Spaß machte, da Elena dauernd Dinge zu sehen schien, die ich nirgendwo entdecken konnte) oder irgendwelche Brettspiele. Vor allem redeten wir aber über das Leben und die Welt, auch wenn Elena nur wenig von ihrem Zuhause erzählte. Das was ich aber hörte, faszinierte mich sehr. Ihr Vater schien wohl ein wichtiger Mann zu sein und wr sogar so etwas wie ein König, der über viele Untertanen Befahl. Nun aber, so erzählte Elena, schlief er schon seit langer Zeit. Ob er wohl im Koma lag, dachte ich. Mama hatte mir mal davon erzählt, dass einigen Menschen so etwas passierte. Ich dachte noch, dass das schrecklich langweilig sein musste. Ihr Vater tat mir leid. Draußen spielen wollte Elena nicht. Sie meinte, dass es ihr in meinem Zimmer viel besser gefällt. Also ging ich von Zeit zu Zeit einfach alleine nach Draußen zum Spielen. Immerhin war ja Sommer und ich wollte nicht immer nur in der Wohnung hocken. Elena verschwand dann einfach hinter dem Vorhang oder wo auch immer sie sonst war und erwartete mich bei meiner Rückkehr schon aufgeregt. Wenn ich mich einmal beim Toben im Freien verletzt hatte, so küsste Elena die Wunde gesund, so wie sie es schon bei dem „Lego-Vorfall“ getan hatte. Die Wunde heilte dann stets sofort und doch fühlte ich mich jedesmal schwach und ausgelaugt. Ein paar Mal musste ich sogar in der Schule fehlen. Der Arzt, zu dem mich meine Mutter schleppte, fand aber nichts und empfahl mir nur Vitamine und frische Luft. Derweil fiel es mir in der Schule immer schwerer Anschluss zu finden. Die anderen Mädchen und auch die Jungs meinten, dass ich seltsam sei und auch ich fühlte mich in ihrer Gegenwart nicht mehr wirkich wohl. Jedenfalls nicht so wie früher. Manchmal tat mir das so weh, dass ich weinend nach Hause kam. Und wenn meine Mutter gerade keine Zeit hatte, um mich zu trösten, übernahm das Elena. Sie sprach mit mir. Sie ließ meine Spielsachen schweben, erzählte mir von ihrem fremdartigen Zuhause wo riesige schwarze Burgen bis hinauf in eiskalte Sterne ragten und Schatten und eigenartige Gestalten umherstreifen und sie küsste meine Tränen weg. Mit ihren rauen Lippen und ihrer seltsamen langen Zunge. Und sie schien immer sehr viel Freude daran zu haben. Wann immer ich sie darauf ansprach, lächelte sie abeer nur und sagte „Ich tröste dich nun mal gerne. Immerhin bist du meine beste Freundin.“ Ich genoß diese Zeit, trotz all der Einsamkeit und Abweisung, die mir von der Welt dort Draußen entgegenschlug. Allerdings machte sich meine Mutter zunehmend Sorgen, da ich immer blasser und kränklicher wurde, viel hustete und mich auch sonst nicht gut fühlte. Als meine Haut dann plötzlich faltig zu werden begann, schleifte sie mich aufgeregt von Arzt zu Arzt, aber niemand hatte auch nur im Ansatz eine Erklärung für meinen Zustand. Heute kann ich ihre Besorgnis sehr gut verstehen. Immerhin war so etwas bei einer Siebenjährigen mehr als ungewöhnlich. Damals aber, fand ich es nur nervig. Mein neues Aussehen führte dazu, dass ich in der Schule noch mehr gemieden wurde. Und noch häufiger rannte ich tränenüberströmt nach Hause, wo Elena bereits wartete um mir meine Tränen zu nehmen und mich zu trösten. Meine Mutter hatte zu der Zeit viel zu viel damit zu tun, sich mich meinem Vater zu streiten. Anscheinend wollte sie mich von der Schule nehmen und in eine besondere Tagesklinik stecken. Meine Vater wollte aber, dass ich ganz normal weiter zur Schule ging. Mir war das egal. Ich wollte nur nicht, dass sich meine Eltern länger stritten. Das erwähnte ich auch gegenüber Elena und sie sah mich verständnisvoll aus ihren dunklen Augen an und murmelte etwas in einer seltsam klingenden Sprache, die ich nicht verstand. Als ich sie danach fragte, sagte sie nur „Nichts Besonderes. Nur ein altes Lied von Daheim.“ Eines morgens, es war Sonntag, fühlte ich eine seltsame Stille in unserem Haus. Beuunruhigt und noch immer verschlafen – ich hatte einen Traum von riesigen tentakelbewehrten Wesen unter kalten Sternen gehabt – erhob ich mich aus meinem Bett und schlüpfte in meine Klamotten. Auf dem Weg nach unten rief ich nach meinen Eltern, aber niemand antwortete. „Mama?“, „Papa?“. Meine Stimme klang hoch und zittrig, aber nicht halb so panisch, wie ich mich fühlte. Ich nahm einen leichten Geruch nach frisch gebackenen, aber nun verkohlten Brötchen war und sah, dass der Frühstückstisch für mich und meine Eltern gedeckt war. Aber niemand war dort zu sehen. Also ging ich weiter in die Küche. Was ich dort sah, wird mich für den Rest meines Lebens verfolgen. Meine Mutter und mein Vater lagen dort. Seite an Seite. Ihre Körper waren verkrümmt und von tiefen Löchern durchzogen. Ihr Blut hatte sich zu einem großen eingetrockneten roten Fleck auf den Fliesen gesammelt. Ihre ganzen Körper waren voller Adrücke von Saugnäpfen. Das Schlimmste aber war, dass ihr Köpfe beide im Ofen steckten, der auf die höchste Stufe eingestellt worden war. Neben dem Geruch der verbrannten Brötchen, die ebenfalls mit im Ofen gewesen waren, nahm ich dadurch nun auch noch den grauenhaften Geruch vom verbrannten Fleisch meiner Eltern war. Ich weiß noch, dass ich viel zu geschockt war, um zu weinen. Immerhin war meine ganze Welt mit einem Schlag in sich zusammengebrochen. Trotzdem fiel mein Blick irgendwie auf einem Zettel, der auf dem Küchentisch lag. „Elena ist nicht ... Sei vorsichtig! Ich liebe dich. Mama.“ stand dort. Geschrieben mit hektischer Schrift, die aber eindeutig von meiner Mutter stammte. Was genau Elena „nicht war“, stand dort nicht. Aber ich konnte mir ohnehin keinen Reim auf diesen blöden Zettel machen und war noch viel zu sehr mit dem grauenhaften Tod meiner Eltern beschäftigt, als ich plötzlich ein Geräusch hörte. Ich drehte mich um, und sah Elena zum ersten mal außerhalb meines Zimmers. Sie lächelte mich freudestrahlend an. „Du hast heute Geburtstag!“, sagte sie. Ich verstand erst nicht was sie meinte. Aber es stimmte. Heute wäre mein Geburtstag gewesen. Das hätte ich fast vergessen. Auf dem Frühstückstisch standen ja sogar Geschenke. Aber jetzt spielte es ja auch keine Rolle mehr. „Elena. Du musst mir helfen. Du musst irgendwas tun. Meine Eltern sind tot. Du musst sie heilen. Wie du mich geheilt hast. Bitte!“ Ich schrieb und weinte bitterlich. Die Tränen rannen heiß meine Wangen herab. Elena aber reagierte nicht auf meine Bitte und auch nicht auf den Tod meiner Eltern. Sie stieg nur lansam die Stufen herunter und kam auf mich zu, bis ihr Gesicht meines beinah berührte. „Ich habe dir ein Geschenk gemacht“ hauchte sie und roch wieder nach meinen Schokodrops. Ich war nun vollkommen verwirrt. „Welches Geschenk?“, fragte ich sie. Sie streckte ihre dünne blasse Hand in Richtung der Küche aus. „Dieses Geschenk! Deine Eltern werden sich nie wieder streiten.“ Sie wirkte unglaublich stolz und zufrieden mit sich selbst. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag“ rief sie euphorisch und schwang dabei ihre Arme in die Höhe. Meine Brust verwandelte sich in einen schmerzhaften Eisklumpen. Ich war schuld. Ich hatte meine Eltern zum Tode verurteilt. Durch meine unbedachten Worte über ihren Streit. „Geh weg!“ sagte ich zu Elena. „Verschwinde!“ Sie zog einen Schmollmund und wirkte auf einmal sehr verletzt. „Warum denn, Karin?“ fragte sie mich allen ernstes. „Gefällt dir mein Geschenk nicht?“ „Verschwinde!“ wiederholte ich nur. „Ich will dich nie mehr wieder sehen!“ Elena sah mich noch einmal unendlich traurig an, wobei sich ihr Gesicht wieder so seltsam verformte. „Schade.“ sagte sie mit der dunklen Zweifachstimme. „Ich dachte ich hätte endlich eine Freundin gefunden“. Eine pechschwarze Träne quoll aus ihrem linken Auge. Dann verwandelte sie sich endgültig und ich sah sie zum ersten Mal in ihrer wahren Gestalt. Ein dicker tintenfischartiger Kopf und ein Gewirr aus Tentakeln, von denen noch immer das Blut meiner Eltern troff. Kurz wendete Elena mir ihren abscheulichen Kopf zu. In ihren Augen wohnte infernalischer Hass, aber auch die tiefe Sehnsucht einer Reisenden zwischen den Welten, die niemals wirklich irgendwo Zuhause sein würde. „Lebe wohl meine Freundin. Vielleicht sehen wir uns dennoch wieder. In vielen Jahren. Nach deinem Tod.“ Sie krümmte einen ihrer Tentakel wie zu einem Winken. „Ich werde dich vermissen, Karin. Dich und deine Schokodrops!“ Dann verschwand sie. Einfach so als wäre sie nie da gewesen. Und kurz dachte ich, dass das vielleicht stimmte. Aber ich brauchte nur auf die durchlöcherten und verkohlten Überreste meiner Eltern zu schauen, um zu wissen, dass das Unsinn war. Elena war real gewesen. Was auch immer sie sonst war: Real war sie gewesen. Lange noch schwirrten mir ihre Worte, welche sie über den monströsen Mario gesagt hatte, den sie einfach so aus dem Bildschirm befreit hatte, im Kopf herum. „Und wer gefangen ist, der wird irgendwann böse.“ Vielleicht war genau das mit Elena passiert. Vielleicht war sie einfach zu lange gefangen gewesen. Gefangen zwischen den Welten. Dass ich die Jahre danach überstanden habe, grenzte an ein Wunder. Ich musste bei Pflegeeltern aufwachsen, da sich keiner meiner sonstigen Verwandten um mich kümmern wollte oder konnte. Ich hatte den grausamen Tod meiner geliebten Eltern zu verkraften und dazu auch noch eine Reihe von Erlebnissen, die ich keinem Psychologen der Welt gefahrlos anvertrauen konnte. Immerhin gab mir niemand die Schuld am Tod meiner Eltern. Es hätte wohl auch keiner ernsthaft geglaubt, dass ein siebenjähriges Mädchen zu solchen Taten fähig gewesen wäre. Auch wenn das auf gewisse Weise sogar stimmte. Natürlich war Elena kein gewöhnliches siebenjähriges Mädchen gewesen, aber ich werde mich stets so an sie erinnern. An das Mädchen und nicht an das Ungeheuer. Noch immer muss ich jeden Tag an sie denken, wenn ich einen Vorhang sehe. Oder Legosteine. Oder mein altes Nintendo 64, dass noch immer in meinem Keller steht und Staub ansetzt. Trotz aller Grausamkeiten, die sie mir angetan hatte, waren diese Dinge mir positiv im Gedächtnis geblieben. Sie machten mich zu etwas Besonderem. Es waren Erinnerungen, die sonst wahrscheinlich niemand auf dieser Welt besaß und das machte sie so wertvoll wie einen Schatz. Elena hatte mir noch ein Erbe hinterlassen. Das weiß ich jetzt. Sie hatte sich von meiner Lebenskraft ebenso ernährt wie von meinen Schokodrops. Ich bin jetzt gerade einmal Einundzwanzig und sehe bereits locker wie Anfang Vierzig aus. Das hat mein Leben nicht gerade einfach gemacht, zumal auch meine Lebenserwartung dadurch nicht eben gestiegen ist. Aber immerhin habe ich inzwischen einen Partner gefunden, der mit meiner Besonderheit leben kann. Sogar eine Tochter habe ich von ihm bekommen. Erst kürzlich. Vor einigen Monaten. Auch wenn es beim Zustand meines Körpers einem Wunder gleichkommt und selbst die Ärzte davon überrascht waren. Vielleicht wird Elena auch mein kleines Mädchen irgendwann besuchen, wenn sie im passenden Alter ist. Aber dann bin ich vorbereitet. Dann werde ich meiner Tochter glauben, dass sie sich ihre Freundin nicht einbildet und ganz genau hinter jedem Vorhang nachsehen. Auch werde ich meiner Tochter nie Schokodrops kaufen. Sicher ist sicher. Denn ich weiß jetzt, was meine Mutter mir kurz vor ihrem Tod mitteilen wollte. „Elena ist nicht was sie scheint!“. Sie hatte sie so gesehen, wie sie wirklich war. Irgendwann einmal, als Elena nicht schnell genug hinter dem Vorhang verschwunden war. Deswegen musste meine Mutter sterben. Nicht wegen meinem dummen Ausspruch damals. Nicht weil Elena meine Eltern auf diese Weise vom Streiten abhalten wollte. Ich hatte mich wahrscheinlich Jahrelang umsonst schuldig gefühlt. Anscheinend konnten Erwachsene sie immer in ihrer wahren Gestalt sehen. Das vermute ich zumindest. Nur Kinder sahen sie stets als das was sie selbst gerne wäre. Ein zerbrechliches freundliches kleines Mädchen … Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mord